


Daddy? Who, Me?

by dragonryder94



Series: The Milkovich-Gallagher Family Files [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, but for like 2 seconds, ian and mickey are dads, much cute, pretends to be angst, then cute fluff, wow adorabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when ana starts talking they have a problem on their hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy? Who, Me?

**Author's Note:**

> people liked 'babies and bitter broken things' so much that i decided to make it into a series. just little snippets into the milkovich-gallagher household. hope you all enjoy!

Ana Milkovich was a smart baby. Well ask any parent that and they'll tell you that their kid was the best, but with Ana it was mostly true. She had gone from cooing and gurgling to trying to form words at 5 and a half months old. 

She was only 6 months old when she saw Mickey come home from work one night and exclaimed,

"Da!"

Mickey beamed with pride at his daughter, swinging her up out of her chair and kissing her head softly before he said,

“Well, well, well. Looks like we’ve got a little chatterbox on our hands, don’t we?”

The baby squealed happily at her father and gave him a little toothy grin as Mickey leaned over to accept a small peck on the lips from Ian.

The redhead had for the most part moved into the apartment. He kept himself from saying it though, afraid of spooking the other man. He watched Ana during the day while Mickey was at work and at night he went to his own job, bartending at the Alibi Room with Kev.

He took online college courses during the day, courtesy of Uncle Sam, and was working towards his English degree. Since the military was a bust, what with his injury, he had decided to go after his back up option of becoming a teacher.

Mickey was nowhere near ready to be out and proud, but he was getting better. He wouldn’t complain, much, if Ian wrapped an arm around his shoulders when they watched TV together, or if the redhead spooned him at night in their bed.

Mandy still came over and watched Ana from time to time if the two men needed some time to themselves, or if their schedules were too hectic to coordinate.

One morning in the middle of February said Milkovich sister was over, drinking all the coffee and highlighting an evening she’d spent with her latest boy toy. Mickey was at the stove making eggs for himself and Ian, while the redhead sat at the table working on an essay for one of his classes.

“—and so he tried to just stick it in. I mean seriously, have men never heard of foreplay?”

Ian glared at her saying,

“Could you not? Ana doesn’t need that shit in her head this young.”

Mandy shrugged before sipping her drink and replying,

“Whatever. It’s not like she understands half of what we say anyways.”

Mickey smiled at the two as he worked. They always bickered, but it was amusing so he didn’t mind too much.

The redhead took a break from writing to smile at Ana and reach over to grab her little of yogurt. She really liked the strawberry flavored one. Scooping some onto her spoon he put it in her mouth and let her swallow before getting more. He fed her a few more spoonfuls before she refused and he wiped her mouth off and gave her a ring of toy keys to play with.

She furrowed her brow in the way only the Milkovich’s could before throwing the keys onto the floor. Ian had gone back to his essay, and so when he didn’t immediately acknowledge the little girl’s distress she grew upset.

Mickey, who hadn’t seen any of the exchange, was still turned around when he heard Ana exclaim angrily,

“Dada!”

Taking a breath as he transferred the eggs from the pan to the plates he said,

“Hang on princess.”

As he put the pan in the sink he heard Ana repeat herself and Mandy’s gasp. Rolling his eyes as he dried his hands he turned and was shocked still at the sight in front of him.

Ana was reaching, straining, out of her highchair. Not towards Mickey though, but to Ian. The kitchen was so quiet that a pin could have dropped and it would have been loud.

The redhead looked shocked, mouth wide open and eyes popping as he looked at the child reaching for him. Mickey shook the feeling off before going over and picking up Ana. She squirmed in his grasp before screaming,

“No! Da!”

She was insistent, with her eyes focused entirely on Ian the entire time. Never, not once in her 8 months of life, had she turned Mickey away in favor of someone else. And to be completely honest it hurt.

He shook his head before handing her over to the redhead and walking out of the kitchen. Ian looked as shocked as Mickey had, but he took the toddler from his partner, trying not to smile at Ana out of habit.

She reached up to touch his cheek and said in a confused tone,

“Dada? Wha?”

Ian smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly to reassure her. Nodding to Mandy he held out the baby. The dark haired woman took the child, smiling at her niece and tickling her belly to distract her from Ian leaving the kitchen after Mickey.

The dark haired man was pacing in their bedroom, wringing his hands as he walked back and forth. Ian came in slowly, shutting the door behind him as he started,

“Mick, I did not ask her to call me that. I’ve been trying to get her to call me ‘Ian’ but the sound is hard for her.”

The older man finally stopped pacing and sat on the bed, chewing on his lip so much that Ian thought it was going to start bleeding.

Kneeling in front of him Ian rested his hands on Mickey’s thighs saying,

“Look, we can get her to call me something else. I’ll keep trying on ‘Ian’. Okay?”

Mickey looked at him then, eyes narrowed and unreadable until he let out a breath and said,

“Look Gallagher, there can’t be two dada’s. It won’t work.”

Ian tried to keep the hurt off his face as he nodded. Even though he loved that little girl she wasn’t his and he had to respect whatever rules Mickey laid down for him. So it came as a complete shock when the other man continued,

“You’ve got to get her to call you ‘pa’ or something. If she calls us both daddy it’s gonna get real fucking confusing real fast.”

Looking at Mickey with bright eyes Ian smiled widely and said,

“Really? I can have her call me pa?”

Mickey blushed and nodded, picking at a thread on the comforter as he said,

“Yeah, I mean if you want to. S’not like it’s a big deal or anything”

Ian surged up to kiss the other man, hands cradling his neck as they toppled over onto the bed. After they broke apart Ian brushed their noses together briefly and smiled broadly at Mickey. Crushing their lips together once more he whispered,

“Love you.”

The other man blushed under him before lacing their fingers together and saying in a nonchalant voice,

“Yeah, me too kid.”

It was a new thing, the whole admitting their feelings thing (or being ‘fucking queer as hell’ in Mickey’s own words) but Ian tried to take advantage as often as possible.    

Ian kissed him softly once more before pulling them up into a standing position. Wiping his mouth Mickey led the way back into the kitchen, where Mandy had stolen their eggs and was eating them while Ana played with her keys.

Seeing her two favorite people in the world she exclaimed,

“Dada! Dada!”

Ian smiled at her and picked her up, supporting her in his arms as he corrected her,

“Actually little lady it’s Papa from now on for me.”

At her confused face he kissed her forehead and looked at Mickey, whose eyes showed everything his face didn’t, as he laughed and said,

“I guess we’ll have to work on it.”    


End file.
